


Just Another Evening in the Playground (Crackfic)

by LonleyHooman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's good I promise, Janus hates society, Light-Hearted, There's also a dog, They're a Family, This Is STUPID, This is Chaotic, Virgil really loves mcr, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist, chaotic dancing, dramatic dancing, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyHooman/pseuds/LonleyHooman
Summary: The sun was f*cking green.You were sitting on a swing when a series of very mystifying people approached you, causing a series of very unfortunate, confusing, and yet comical events.To say the least.Or basically a crackfic with a surprising end and a severe lack of sense.Also, the sun changes colors and this has made up animals in it for some unknown reason. I was bored.
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Evening in the Playground (Crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Also tw (?): an unnatural split (gymnastics) if that triggers anyone :)

The sun was f*cking green. I was in my empty playground sitting on a swing all by myself. When a mysterious stranger approached me. They were wearing a top hat and a small yellow cape reaching their elbows and exposing pretty much all black clothing. They stood in front of me, still. Like a statue. I didn't know what to do so I waited for them to move. Sitting still as well. They eventually opened their mouth to speak. "Society is sh*t," they said and walked away. In silence. I remained unmoving. Processing.  
  
  
I sat there quietly for a while after, looking at the elenguins migrating east in the sky. Until someone else approached me, with two pairs of headphones connected to their phone. One in their ears. And one in their hands. They looked at me blankly. 

"Do you listen to mcr?" they said.

I was scared and didn't know what to say, so I hoped they would say something else that would help me answer but they didn't, so I just said "No?" hoping they would go away.  
Unfortunately, it didn't work and their blank look became motivated and a little angry. "You should really listen to mcr," they said and took a step closer to me. I started getting nervous now and stood up. But stayed silent. They took another step and spoke again, more slowly this time. "They are really good." I started backing away but for every step I took, they walked towards me until I panicked and started running. While we were running they kept yelling at me, though all I could figure out from what they were saying was "black Mariah" "fade to black" and something about a "she" and putting something down. By the time they stopped chasing me the sun was on the neon purple phase of setting. And they just disappeared into the void. After I calmed down I sat back down on the swing. 

When the sky got green again, I felt someone enter the playground walking a dog. They looked like a dad, wearing beige pants and a blue polo. They walked towards me and stopped about a meter away in front of me. They told the dog to sit and I noticed it had a sign. They briskly walked away, and after I got up and took the sign from the dog. It walked away too. I looked down to read the sign. But all it said was ":3". 

I was puzzled by the strange sign, looked at it again, attempting to decipher its meaning and put it down by the swing. I then sat back down. And grabbed the chains attached to the seat.

After exactly six minutes. A figure crashed on the ground in front of me. I did not know where it came from. Must have fallen from the tree, I assumed. It got up, and started dancing dramatically. Its intriguing yet alarming dance moves infatuated me. They moved so gracefully and their red cape flew elegantly behind them. I was entranced. And then it stopped. Paused for a moment. Turned to me. Bowed down. And left. Skipping joyfully.

Moments later, another figure fell in front of me. It too had started dancing. But not as gracefully. It did the whip and nae nae. Which was followed by a series of chaotic and alarming dance moves and ended by them moving their arms and twisting like an octopus in a whirlpool. They then slid down into a split and raised their legs so that their knees were almost as tall as their shoulders. They got up, bowed down, and left. Running passionately. Their green cape swooshing behind.

A few moments after they left, I heard giggling from behind a building close to the playground, I took a few steps until I could see what was behind it and saw the five people from earlier that evening and another person wearing glasses and a blue tie holding a phone in front of them mumbling something about 'tangible' 'stimuli' and 'comprehension' from what I could hear.  
Everyone was gathered around them and watched the screen with impish glee. It showed videos of everything that happened that day. The person with the glasses smiled proudly, content shining in their eyes.  
They looked up for a moment. Concern spread around their face but vanished swiftly after I nodded appreciatively in their direction. They nodded back, in amazement and slight gratitude, before leaving with all of their giggling friends and getting high-fives from all of them.

I didn't leave, of course.

I am the spirit of the playground.

I watch over the innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this seriously. This was just me having fun with my gf. Also, I wrote a lot of this on my birthday and I'm using it to get guilt kudos™
> 
> But really, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and wish you a happy morning/night/anything 💕
> 
> And please leave comments if you can and tell me how to improve or just share your thoughts (^^)


End file.
